Twilight Academy
by Kagura-chan15
Summary: the girls go to boarding school and they meet some interesting boys who have big secretes. what trouble does fate throw these girls into. nejiten, sasusaku, naruhina, shikaino. rated M for lemons.
1. Welcome

'why me

**Well this is my latest story. I will get as much of this typed and published before I go to camp. I have this entire story written in a notebook so all I really have to do is edit and type it. I worked hard on this during school (school was really boring and this kept me awake in class) so this benefits more than one person well enjoy.**

**Rated M for lemonness I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. (Mutters to self) I wish I did though.**

'Why me?!' four girls wailed in their thoughts as their taxi drove towards their new school, Twilight Academy. The four girls were Tenten, Yamenaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata. They all wore mini skirts, tank tops, boots, and assorted accessories. Tenten had a black skirt and blood red tank, Ino had a dark and light purple combination, Sakura had a pink and deep red combination, and Hinata had light and dark blue combination.

"Ugh why do we have to go to a boarding school?"

"Urusai Ino pig, its bad enough already without your complaining."

"I know billboard brow, I was just asking."

"Both of you stop it." Ino and Sakura glared at Tenten and Tenten glared right back but with much more intensity than the other two.

Sakura and Ino muttered "fine"

"A-ano, Tenten chan how much longer till we get there?"

"We should be getting there soon Hinata chan."

"Thank god!"

"Urusai Ino!" Tenten glared at Ino again.

"Hai"

They drove in silence until Hinata saw the front gate to their new school.

"Ano minna, we're here."

Everyone perked up at the thought of getting out of the car.

"Yay freedom!" everyone shouted.

The car stopped in front of their dorm where the principal Tsunade waited for them.

"You four must be the transfer students from Konoha."

"Hai"

"Well I'll show you around so you can get used to the place."

Principal led the girls into the closest building.

"This is one of the girl's dorms, the boys dorms are on the other side of the campus. Each floor has their own bathroom; it contains ten showers and five bathroom stalls and sinks. The bathroom has four doors and the bathroom lies in the middle of the building. The four doors are at each point of the compass. Your rooms are adjacent to each other and at your request, have a connecting door.

Tsunade stopped at two doors and handed each girl a key with numbers, two of the keys had 665 and the other two have 667.

"Your room and roommate are decided by who has what key."

"I have 665."

"So do I Tenten chan!"

"Great Hinata chan!"

"Guess I'm stuck with forehead girl" Ino said with fake disgust.

"Urusai Ino pig" cue the glaring match…

Tenten sighed and stepped between the two. "Stop it you guys, not now."

"Hmpf fine." Both girls replied but anyone could tell they were going to continue this fight when tenten wasn't there to stop them.

"girls you have the day to unpack and situate yourselves. Classes start tomorrow. Come by the office for your schedule at eight am."

Hai Tsunade sama left the girls so they could unpack.

"Well let's see what our rooms look like girls."

Tenten opened her door as Ino opened hers. The girls looked in and out of their mouths came sounds of awe as they took in their new rooms.

Tenten's and Hinata's room:

The room was split in half by two different wall colors, one side was midnight blue shades and tints, and the other side was forest green shades and tints, the furniture was black.

"It's perfect!" Tenten shouted. "Hinata chan which side do you want?"

"The blue one onegai."

"Hai, don't worry I wanted the green side."

The two unpacked quickly, and then went to see the other room.

Ino's and Sakura's room:

Like Tenten's and Hinata's it was divided by color schemes. One side was pink and red shades and tints, and the other side was purple shades and tints.

"Great room Sakura chan."

"Arigato Tenten chan."

"Sugoyone ."

"Hai it is Hinata chan, what does yours look like?"

"Just like yours but blue and green."

"The perfect colors for us."

"Hai. Are you done unpacking we could look at the campus."

"Good idea bill board brow."

"Ino pig."

"S-stop it, l-lets go."

Flashing through Tenten's mind 'wow Hinata chan snapped at them, she must be tired.'

They all went down the hall to the elevator and went down to the first floor.

"Let's go to the secret garden."

"If it's so secret then how do you know about it?"

"I heard it from a friend who went here before; she even told me where it was saying it was a great place to escape to."'

"Well then lets go!"

The four of them ran toward the maze following the directions in Ino's hand. Not noticing the four pairs of eyes watching them intently.

'This will be interesting' four minds thought while smirks were on their faces as they watched one of the four girls each.

Dark eyes mind: 'pink hair…hmm…kind of a turn on.' He mentally smirked. 'Weird. I can't take my eyes off her.'

Blue eyes mind: 'she's kawaii, I'm hungry….RAMEN TIME!'

Lazy eyes mind: '…troublesome…'

Pale eyes mind: 'she's hot'

The girls reached the maze.

Tenten froze. 'I feel someone watching me'

"Tenten chan you there? Hello?...TENTEN CHAN!!"

Tenten jerked out of her trance. "Gomen I just felt watched, don't worry its gone. 'No its still there, I can't worry them.'

"Kay, look there's the path we need to take."

The girls started onto the path, except for Tenten.

'I still fell watched.'

Tenten wandered away and walked into the maze on accident while thinking. When she looked up all she saw was green walls. 'dammit' Tenten yawned. 'I'm tired.' She sat down on the ground and leaned against the hedge and fell asleep.

The watching eyes stared at the sleeping girl. 'She's exhausted, she feel right asleep' the watching person disappeared from their spot and appeared beside Tenten. It looked up and down her slim frame. 'Skinny but still curvy. She's perfect.' Tenten stared mumbling in her sleep.

"Stay away, what did you do to my parents?! No stay away!" Tenten still asleep covered her neck with her hands and started screaming and tossing about. She jolted awake, her nightmare finished, for now. She was panting heavily and her pulse was racing. She looked around 'I thought someone was here…' Tenten got up and tried to find her way around the maze, not wanting to fall asleep again after her past has come back to haunt her.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. It's a crappy cliff hanger but I needed to stop it somewhere it was getting a little long. Hope you liked it. Plz review.**

**-kaga chan**


	2. Memories

_**Konnichiwa minna. This is the next chapter to this "I'm bored so let's write a lemon in school" I hope you like this new installment of twilight academy.**_

Flashback

"kaa san? Tou san? what's wrong? What's that noise?"

"Tenten chan hide in the closet." Her mother dousing her with a clear liquid then pushing her into the closet. "Lock the door from the inside and don't come out till someone comes to get you."

Tenten nodded, her eyes were filled with terror as she got her last look at her mother. While Tenten was in the closet she heard screams of pain, and thumping noises. Then suddenly everything went silent. '_I guess kaa san won, I can go out now.' _Tenten unlocked the door and walked out into the back of a vampire.

The vampire turned around. Tenten's eyes widened in fear as she saw the blood trickling down from the sides of his mouth. He was smirking evilly. "Another meal for me."

Tenten backed up her face terror stricken. "n-no!" the vampire advanced toward her she screamed at the top of her lunges. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The vampire smirked. Suddenly he appeared behind Tenten his mouth by her ear, he whispered "I'll make it quick." Tenten heard his mouth open and his fangs on her neck. "You were doused with holy water, too bad it dried." The vampire smirked and resumed his torturing of the little girl, stroking her neck with his fangs. The vampire stopped and she knew what would happen next. She screamed and writhed in his grasp "NO!"Over and over. She felt the tip of his fangs on her neck, positioned for the kill. Then Tenten heard a shot. The vampires grasp loosened as he fell to the ground and turned into dust. Tenten fell, exhausted into her saviors arms.

Tenten heard a female voice whisper "you're safe now" as she passed out in their arms.

End flashback

Tenten shook her head as if to clear it of those terrible memories. Tenten lifted her hand to her neck and started rubbing it, and then she stood up. "Where am I?" Tenten wandered around the hedge maze. The watching eyes following her every move.

_She was attacked by a vampire, it probably killed her family too…_ the person watched her wander. Then they sighed mentally. _She's lost better help…"_ the person watching Tenten jumped down from their perch and settled himself on the ground a few minutes ahead of her.

Tenten wasn't paying attention and tripped over a random root and fell on top of something. Tenten looked down and saw a guy with long dark brown hair and pearly eyes that looked like the moon. Tenten thought _he's hot!_ And then blushed at the same thought repeating over and over inside her head.

"Gomenasai, I wasn't looking where I was going." Tenten got up.

The boy replied "hn"

Tenten held out her hand to help him up. "I'm Tenten."

"No last name?" Neji watched her face as grief flickered across her face.

"Iie"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga?...do you have a relative named Hinata?"

Neji went stiff. "Hai I d o, but we haven't seen her for years…"

"Oh she was adopted by Kurenai kaa san, why did your family abandoned her?"

"I wasn't told but I heard it was because she was weak."

Tenten's face turned red with anger. "She isn't weak! Just shy and way kinder then you'll ever be!" with that said Tenten stormed off hacking hole through the hedge so she could get out without his help. _He's hot but his heart is ice._ Tenten was grumbling when her friends found her.

"Tenten chan what happened? You're covered with twigs and leaves!"

"I got lost in the maze so I made my own way out."

"T-Tenten chan w-why are you glaring at the maze?"

"I met a jackass relative of yours Hinata chan." Tenten was fuming.

Hinata was shocked. " I didn't know any of them survived the attack."

"What was his name?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

Hinata blinked. Even though Tenten was mad there was a slight shining in her eyes. Hinata smirked mentally. _This is going to get interesting…"_ oh Neji nii san."

"Nii san?!" the three girls replied.

"W-well actually h-he's my cousin but he treated me like a nee chan…"

"oh." They replied. Tenten looked at the sky, remembering the dream, she got worried.

"We should go back to our rooms…it's getting late."

"Hai Tenten chan." The girls headed back to their rooms. With only Tenten noticing the ever watchful eyes.

_**Ok after you have read this I hope you bear with me and I apologize if I don't update for a few weeks. This might be the last chapter till I come completely back from camp in a month. Please review. I love reading what people think of my stories. It encourages me and also helps me fix some problems. I'm going to miss technology for a whole month now…bibi **_

_**-kaga chan**_


	3. gomenasai

Hey my loyal readers…I know this will piss some of you off(this notice instead of the next chapter)…no I'm not stopping the story. I just haven't had the chance to type the next chapter all the way… I swear I will get it up asap. I just wanted to post this so you all know I didn't abandon the story or anything like that. note to self/advice 4 all: don't write the 1st few chapters of a story in neon ink…not a good idea so the reason it's taking so long to type is because of the stupidity of myself for using neon ink… I swear I will get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading my story.

-kaga chan


	4. Class and Notes

**I'M BACK MINNA!! Ok so camp was a lot of fun and I'm going to miss it…well I think the computer will help me through it XP…I finally got my lazy ass up to typing some of the story I have completed in my notebook….so yeah, enjoy **

next day

Tenten woke up first, looked at the clock, and then muttered to herself "shit we didn't set the alarm" then she shouted to Hinata as she rushed around looking for her morning things, "HINATACHAN WAKE UP!"

Hinata awoke with a start. "Nani?!" she sat up and watched Tenten rush around the room for her morning things. "What time is it?!"

"7:45"

"Nani?! But we still need showers!"

"Hai. Hurry up, I'll wake the others."

The girls had left the connecting door unlocked and open. Tenten shouted through the door, "sakura chan Ino chan WAKE UP!"

Both girls woke up with a start causing them to fall out of their beds.

"get your stuff and meet us in the hall for a five minute shower."

"Hai" the two girls grumbled as they gathered their stuff. Two minutes later all four went into the showers. They seriously took five minute showers. They threw on their uniforms they had found on their beds the day before, fixed their hair hurriedly, applied light makeup consisting of eyeliner and lip gloss, and dashed out of the bathroom, down the hall, and in to the elevator. The correct button was pushed and down they went. As soon as the doors opened wide enough for them to squeeze through they ran out toward the office, entered it and ran up to the receptionist's desk.

"do. gasp. you have. gasp…our…gasp. schedules…gasp?"

The secretary looked at the four gasping girls with wild looks in their eyes with shock. "Names?"

"Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino." Tenten replied being the least breathless of the four.

The secretary shuffled through her papers pulling out two pages. "One is you schedule and the other a map of the school. You have all of your classes together."

Sakura grabbed the papers and the four of them ran out the door shouting back their thanks as they disappeared.

The secretary was still in shock for a few moments after they had left. _'Teenagers these days'_

As they ran sakura shouted out their first period "Hatake Kakashi English 2102"

"Hai" the rest shouted continually gasping for air.

"Left. Right. Up. Right. Left. Stop!" the girls jolted to a stop in front of their first class.

"We're. Gasp. Here" Tenten knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a voice from the other side of the door. The girls walked in, all eyes were on them. "Well there are only four seats left so this makes it easy." The girls looked around and each of them noticed a single pair of eyes on each girl. Kakashi saw this and smirked.

"Introduce yourselves girls."

"I'm Tenten."

I'm Haruno sakura."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"These are the permanent seating assignments for the year: Tenten - Neji, Sakura-Sasuke, Ino -Shikamaru, Hinata- Naruto."

Each boy stood when their names were called. Some with surprised expressions "hi Hinata chan!" (Naruto) some stotic "hn." (Sasuke and Neji) the last one bored "what ever" (Shikamaru).

The girls walked to their designated seats while glaring daggers at them.

'_Great why am I stuck with the lazyass!' -Ino_

'_Perfect the emotionless teme.' -Tenten_

'_Great the emo one.' -sakura_

_Mental sigh. 'Great the loud one'_

The four girls sighed as they sat down while the boys smirked _'this is going to be fun'_ they thought at the same time.

The class went on, the teacher, the girls found out, was a pervert. After he gave the class a list of fifty terms sat down with an orange book and every once in a while he would giggle to himself. The girls being smarter than the boys, and the whole class, finished in half an hour and continued to pass notes to each other. The boys finished fifteen minutes after the girls and they smirked as they interpreted the notes by sneaking peaks and watching the strokes of the pencils.

Ino:

Damn this guy is lazy, but he's pretty smart. I can't believe I think he's hot. I feel sorry for Hinata, having to sit next to the loud and annoying blonde boy. Poor Hinata chan.

Sakura:

I know the blonde is stupid but look at hinata's reaction, she's blushing and crushing!

Ino:

I know. But have you looked in the mirror after u "accidently" dropped your pencil and Sasuke picked it up. You're crushing too.

Sakura:

Urusai Ino pig you're blushing too. Especially after Shikamaru fell asleep on your shoulder.

Ino:

Urusai forehead girl!

With that the two girls stopped passing the note and ripped it up into tiny pieces and threw it away. But the boys knew what information contained. Sasuke smirked and Shikamaru stayed silent not to ruin the acting of taking a nap.

Tenten:

Hinata chan why didn't Neji take you in after your family was killed?"

Hinata:

I didn't know there were survivors.

Tenten:

Oh

Hinata:

Why do you care Tenten chan?

Tenten:

n-no reason…

Hinata:

You aren't mad at him anymore are you?

Tenten:

I guess not shrug

Hinata:

Why the sudden change of mind?

Tenten:

I-i don't know

Hinata:

You're blushing Tenten chan

Tenten:

No I'm not

Hinata;

Hai you are

Tenten:

No I'm not

Hinata;

Hai you are

Tenten:

Fine I am what of it?!

Hinata:

You like Neji nii san!!

Tenten:

…

Hinata:

Kyaa you're blushing!

Tenten:

Urusai. I don't even know why.

Hinata:

Oh you'll find out why. No one can like someone without a reason.

Tenten:

What about you and naruto?

Hinata:

Nothing. blush

Tenten:

Uh huh…sure. rolls eyes

With that they ripped up their note and threw it away. When Tenten got back to her seat their was another note. It said "how was the maze?" Tenten looked up and saw Neji smirking. Her face turned pink . She quickly sat down and packed up.

"The bell is about to ring, so you might want to pack up instead of standing there smirking."

Neji's smirk just got bigger as he reached for his belongings.

The bell rang…

The four girls jumped out of their seats and ran out the door heading to their next class.

**Ok I decided to end it here with the promise of the next chapter soon. I think I was begging for me to not want to keep writing after this point because halfway through this chapter I started writing in black ink. So I'm like thank god. Then right at the end it switched back to neon pink. And I'm like of for the love of god. So I'm stopping here for a break and will continue typing after I read a little bit. Hope you enjoyed this uneventful chapter. And thanks for all your patience.**

**-kaga chan**


	5. The Garden

**Well I got bored of reading (omg the apocolype) anyway I decided to type the next chapter just to fill up my boring day. Enjoy **

time skip to the last class of the day

The girls looked up at the door in front of them

Orochimaru

Science

2202

"That name is creepy."

"Hai it is Ino chan."

"Well let's get this over with."

"Hai." all four groaned as they entered the room.

"Glad you could join usssss ladiessss."

The girls shuddered. "Gomen, we got lost…umm first day."

"We have assigned seats in this class, and you get the only four available."

The girls looked around the room and saw Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto. _'Great'_ the four girls thought sarcastically.

"Pinky - Sasuke, Blondie – Shikamaru, Blue – Naruto, Brown – Neji."

The girls sighed as they went to their seats.

"Now class let's start our notes…"

With Neji and Tenten:

"Konnichiwa again Neji san."

"Hn."

"Why are you always saying hn?"

"Hn."

"So the first hn was hn and the second was because."

Neji's eyes widened slightly as he gaped at the girl beside him. Before tenten bnoticed he realized he lost face and he converted back to his stotic look.

"Hn."

"And that one meant whatever."

"…"

"I was right wasn't i?"

"Hn."

"Yup I was." Tenten grinned.

'_No one is supposed to be able to figure out what my hns mean! O.O'_ on the outside Neji looked as he always did.

"Well let's take these notes."

"Hn."

"That meant ok."

(AND THE END OF THE NEON PINK PEN…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

With Sasuke and sakura:

"Hey pinkie."

"Hey duckass head."

Sasuke glared at her and she glared back. The glare contest ended in a tie and they went back to their notes.

'_Finally a non Sasuke fan girl!'_ Sasuke's eyes widened and he smirked. _'This girl is different, let's push her limits.'_ Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

While sakura copied the notes on the board Sasuke leaned toward her, his mouth by her ear and he said huskily "your hair is kawaii."

A shiver went down her back and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Sasuke smirked again when she turned around to face him still blushing.

She said steely "could you stop talking… I want to actually do well in this class." She turned back to the board while he gaped at her silently _'let the games begin.'_

With naruto and Hinata:

"Hihi Hinata chan."

Hinata blushed. "Konnichiwa naruto kun."

_I like acting cute and innocent, Hinata chan likes me '_

The two of them started copying notes. Hinata never saw the smirk that was plastered on Naruto's face. _'This is going to be fun.'_

With Shikamaru and ino:

"Hi Shika kun."

"Troublesome women"_' troublesome, annoying, loud, beautiful, she is mine, women. Omg I did not just think that. This is going to be troublesome…let the trouble begin.'_

"Hmph. Fine be that way."

Both copied the notes on the board. Just as everybody finished the bell rang. The four girls raced out of the classroom only to be watched by four pairs of eyes. Their owners following them, but at a slower pace.

The girls during their previous walk found a hidden where they could talk and no one would hear. That's where the girls were heading. Tenten was clueless (a/n: she was lost in the maze during the walk)

"We're here!"

"Ino please don't yell, my head hurts."

Ino ignored sakura as she sat down underneath the dogwood. Tenten sat underneath the holly bush. Hinata sat down underneath the magnolia tree. And sakura sat underneath the cherry tree. Around them there were roses, lilies, daisies, and other various flowers. The trees and the flowers created a clearing in which the girls were sitting.

"So, Hinata chan…why were you blushing while talking with Uzumaki san?"

"Ano…" Hinata blushed.

"Kawaii, Hinata chan first crush!!" the girls squealed as her blush deepened.

"Leave her alone Ino I saw you with Nara san."

Ino flushed a bit, and then she retorted "what about you and Uchiha san? Hmmm? I saw you go as bright red as Hinata chan here." Ino gestured to Hinata.

"I don't like Sasuke kun, he said something and I got red in the face from being mad."

"What ever." Then Ino mouthed to Tenten 'in denial' Sakura saw and glared at Ino. Ino stuck out her tongue. Sakura then had a spazzy mood moment.

"Ne ne Tenten chan, you like Hyuuga san don't you?"

Tenten blushed the brightest of them all.

Ino grinned. "Uh that's a yes."

Tenten's face blushed more and nodded. The girls squealed.

They continued to chat as four pairs of eyes watched as four pairs of ears listened. One each watches a different girl intently.

Tenten felt eyes on her. She tensed and glanced around searching with a questioning look. Sakura noticed this too.

With the guys:

Sasuke whispered "shit Neji why is your girl so aware o f her surroundings?!"

Neji whispered back harshly "just like your girl, but she's a little bit slower."

Sasuke glared at Neji, Neji glared back.

"What I don't get is that they are all wearing wristbands on their left wrists."

"Yeah Shikamaru, why is that?"

"He just said that dobe."

"Urusai teme!" glaring contest. They shut up when they heard the girls below…

"Ino pig did you hear something?"

"No I didn't billboard brow."

Hinata looks at the suns shadows in the garden. "Minna, I think we should go, Tsunade's rules."

"Argh! It's so nice out a little longer. Its not like there are vamps here."

The boys smirked. The guys thought the same thing at the same time. Damn_ are they wrong.'_

The girls decided to stay thirty minutes longer. When the time came to leave Tenten wanted to stay a little longer.

"Tenten chan aren't you coming?"

"You go on ahead of me I want to stay and think a little."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Hai, I can fight my way out of anything."

"O-ok Tenten chan. Be careful"

"Hai hai." Tenten said in a non worried tone.

**Ok I just sat here for three hours typing this nd half of the next chapter. I will probably finish the next chapter but I wanted to finish this and publish it. I hope all of you readers like it. I love my blue tooth devices! I can type without the whole laptop on top of my lap so if I need t get up really quickly to do something I don't have to be careful about the screen. I seriously advise anyone who have the means to get a Bluetooth keyboard and mouse. Well enough of my computer tech rambling on to more typing! fire eyes and fingers time to finish the next chapter!**

**-kaga chan**


	6. The Mark

**Ok so I typed the next part. Wow I must be bored if I'm typing this much. Well I guess it's good for my readers shrug the next chapter will take a little longer to get out. Simply because I didn't type excess as I did with the past three chapters. So I might get it out tomorrow, but it's not a guarantee. Hope you like this chapter. I think there should be a warning here but I don't feel like reading through to make sure, but from this chapter on there is a lemon warning for all those pure minds out there.**

After they left Tenten sat in her spot looking at the stars when the gate creaked. Tenten jumped at the unexpected noise. Her head jerked to look at the gate, someone was standing there. She squinted her eyes to see better.

"N-neji kun?"

"Hn."

"Oh thank kami I thought you were a"

"A what?"

"Nothing…I guess a murderer."

Neji walks up over to her and sits down beside her. "What are you looking at?"

"The stars. It's clear out tonight" She said in awe.

"Hn."

"omg u agreed with me!"

"Hn."

"Quiet! What do you mean quiet?!"

"I like it quiet when looking at the stars."

"Oh. Gomen."

Tenten went silent and she got lost in the stars that she didn't notice neji had moved from beside her to behind her until…

"Are you cold?"

Tenten jumped at the sound of his voice coming from right behind her ear. She nodded anyway.

"hn." And then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she sitting in his lap, his legs lying beside hers, his head in the crook of her neck. Tenten blushed bright crimson.

"N-Neji kun?"

"hn." He nuzzled her neck enjoying her aroma of holly berries and fresh air.

Tenten gave up trying to understand what was happening and just leaned into him enjoying the moment…until Tenten bit her tongue.

"Ow."

"Daijobu?"

"Hai I just bit my tongue. Dammit it's bleeding"

Tenten didn't have time to react. Neji pounced on her. The position they ended up in was well…awkward. Tenten was lying on the ground, Neji straddling her waist, his hands holding hers down. Tenten blushed and Neji smirked. He leaned in, his fangs grew but before he partook from her neck he wanted the blood from her tongue. Neji swooped in and took her lips. He wanted entrance, his tongue trailing along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She moaned, gaining him entrance. His tongue roamed all around her mouth licking up the blood, their tongues wrestling before Neji let her enter his mouth. She roamed as he did. She gasped as she felt his fangs. She pricked her tongue on them. They broke apart for air. Tenten's face was pure shock and fear. Neji's face reflected content and to Tenten's surprise, lust.

"Neji?"

"Yes Tenten chan?"

"y-you're a vampire?"

"hai." Tenten passed out.

I guess she has had bad experiences with vampires." Neji took off his jacket and covered her with it. He sat there star gazing when he felt tenten tossing and turning beside him. She was murmuring in her sleep…

"No! Stay away! Don't kill me! NO!!" Tenten jolted awake and clutched at Neji's arm crying. _'she's not afraid of me or what I am…she's afraid of what could happen if I lose control.'_ Neji wrapped his arms around her trembling form, comforting her. Tenten calmed down, she stopped crying and shaking and curled up in his arms her hands had a vice like grip on his shirt.

Neji interrupted the silence "Tenten?"

A muffled reply came, Neji couldn't understand it."

"Nani?"

She lifted her head, her cheeks still wet from crying. "I'm fine, this happens all the time."

"How often does this happen?"

"Every time I fall asleep" She murmured.

'_You wouldn't guess it if you haven't seen it happen…she smiles all the time.'_

"Do your friends know?"

"Iie. They are light sleepers."

Neji looks at her in awe. "If you…uh….need to…umm…talk my room number is 666 in the moon dorm."

"Arigato, ano…my room number is 665 in the crescent moon dorm." Tenten realized what she had just said and she added quickly "just in case."

Neji smirked and whispered in her ear "arigato Tenten chan"

Tenten blushed more, then she noticed their positions. Her face resembled a tomato.

Neji smirked then whispered into her ear "do you like sitting like this?" he didn't give her a chance to respond, her blood was calling him. His fangs grew and he plunged them into her neck. She gasped at the sudden pain but after the teeth punctured the skin all she felt was bliss. She moaned as he drank her blood. After a few seconds of drinking her blood he suddenly pulled out his fangs with a look of shock. A light emanated from her wrist the moment he had bitten her. _'She's my mate!'_

At the sudden retraction of his teeth Tenten gasped and fell back into him with a oomph. "N-neji?"

"Gomen Tenten san."

"Tenten san?! Why did you call me that when you just called me Tenten chan?!"

Neji started to get up and tenten started crying.

"Tenten s"

She cut in very harshly. "Don't call me that!" she wailed.

"What then?"

She whispered "Tenten chan" but with his vampire hearing he heard her.

"Really Tenten chan…you want me to call you that?"

Tenten blushed. "Hai Neji kun."

He walked toward her and she didn't flinch away from him. She looked into his eyes to see if it was safe.

He noticed this. "What if I told you it was fate has destined us to be together?"

Tenten blushed. "Bad pickup line Neji kun."

Neji was getting annoyed. "That wasn't a pickup line tenten chan, look" he picked up her wrist and showed her the mark there.

"What does it mean? I've had it all my life…"

"When mates are born they have a mark on their wrist. Each pair of mates has the same mark and they match exactly. The blood of a human mate will taste different to vampires than normal human blood. The blood will taste sour to every other vampire that isn't the humans mate."

"OMG!!"

"Nani?" Neji sighed.

"That was the longest I've ever heard you talk without saying hn!"

"Hn."

"Great. We're back to a minimal vocabulary."

"hn."

"So whose mate am i?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Tenten thought and then nodded silently.

Neji sighed and showed her his wrist. On it there was a dark blue crescent moon, the same as Tenten's.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will publish the next one fast. I like tying wireless so its waaaay easier for me to get this done. Well see ya next time**

**-kaga chan**


	7. gomen minna

**Ok. I've gotten a few reviews wondering why it's taking so long to update and I'm sorry. I have the entire story written but not typed and right now I have my "pass the paper or fail high school" research paper. As soon as I can find the time to type up a few more chapters I will… please bear with me and I will update soon.**

**-bella**


	8. Inturruptions

_**Konnichiwa minna. Gomen about not updating because of my research paper. I just turned it in on Friday and just now got the chance (I'm procrastinating my other homework and its 1030 pm . damn am I stupid) well I hope you like this latest installment of twilight academy. ^^**_

Tenten's eyes widened and she gasped "Neji kun!"

"Hn." He looked deep into her eyes, she was caught in his trance.

She walked toward Neji hesitantly. When she was directly in front of him she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her mouth by his ear.

She whispered "did you really think I'm weak enough to fall for that?" she smirked as she let go of his neck and lowered herself.

"You really shouldn't have done that" he replied in a monotone.

"Really wh_" Neji ran into her and she was pushed up against something ruff, it felt like a tree, her eyes widened.

"n-Neji kun?" she stuttered.

He smirked as he leaned in toward her. He pressed his lips against hers softly, as if questioning his right to do so. At first she struggled, but then she stopped struggling and leaned into the kiss, enjoying it as much as he did. When they broke apart she kept her arms around his neck, and his hands somehow made it to her thighs, holding her as close as he could get her to himself. Tenten was blushing and Neji was smirking.

Tenten awoke from the dreamlike state she was in, realizing what she just did and cursed.

"Tenten chan has a soft spot for me Hyuuga Neji. He taunted.

"Only because you seduced me!" she said angrily.

"Hn.

Well since you cleared that up stay away from me, I never want to see you again…I HATE YOU!" Neji pushed away from Tenten roughly and stalked out of the garden. At first Tenten was pissed. She and her friends didn't talk to the guys for a month, but that didn't mean their feelings weren't hidden. One day after classes, Tenten went to the garden. Neji saw her depressed face and knew where she was headed and decided to follow. He went over the gate to avoid the squeaky gate and hid behind a tree. When he heard crying he looked toward the noise and saw Tenten crying on her knees.

'_he sounded so hurt that day, I just hate people assuming my feelings without asking.'_

Neji's face softened, just a little, but it still has an effect on him. He moved away from his hiding spot and walked toward the crying Tenten and hugs her. "Gomen Tenten chan, I shouldn't have don_"

Neji's apology was cut short by Tenten's soft lips upon his. He was forgiven. They broke apart Tenten blushing and Neji wide eyed.

"g-Gomen Neji kun I…" she couldn't come up with an excuse. She only had one…'I love you.'

Neji watched her. She had stopped in the middle of her sentence. She sat there thinking, then she blushed crimson, Neji smirked.

"Do you know the reason the mark is colored?"

Tenten shook her head no.

"Well when the mate is born the mark is black, colorless. But when the mark has a color it means both the mates have fallen in love." Neji looked at his mark and smirks. "its dark blue."

Tenten blushed _'he knows dammit' _she lifted her eyes to gaze into his. She saw lust, wanting, and a love. She got lost in his eyes.

Neji picked up her wrist and lightly kissed it, he heard her heart speed up and he smirked.

"So…" he kissed her mark again. "You …" he kissed her shoulder. "Don't…" he kissed her neck. "Love…." He kissed her cheek. "Me…"he kissed her lips.

Hearing her gasp he looked up and saw her face. It was flushed pink her eyes closed with pleasure coursing through her senses. He leaned foreword and whispered huskily in her ear, "Your mark tells a different story…"he kissed her deeply pushing her to the ground. He situated himself so he was straddling her waist and his hands positioned beside her head, his lips upon hers. His tongue licked her lips every so slowly begging for her permission for entrance. She finally reconciled and parted her bruised lips, their tongues fought, but Neji didn't play fair and gave way to his lust. He let his hands roam over the panting female beneath him. Tenten moaned and arched into his hardening self. Tenten felt the lump through her clothes, blushed and then grinned. _'This is going to be fun'_ she was going to tease him till he blows.

Seductively she teased him by gaining control and rolling on top of him and straddling his waist and pushing herself against the hard lump in his pants as she pulled his hair tie out and using his hair to pull him closer.

Neji grunted but didn't lose himself to the lust….yet. he didn't like Tenten in control. He groaned and flipped them over. They continued to make out in that position until they heard a rustle on the path and a timid voice calling out, "t-Tenten chan?....daijobu?"

The pressure of her vampire mate left suddenly. Tenten remained on the ground panting softly and lightly brushing her fingers on her swollen lips. "gomen Hinata chan, I fell asleep."

"Soka."

Tenten got up. "Well it's getting late, we should go to bed."

"H-hai."

The two girls left as a satisfied vampire watched his mates retreating back. _"Soon you'll be fully mine…"_ he smirked and went back to his dorm.

~Boys Dorm~

"Neji where were you?"

"No where dobe" he said annoyed.

"Hn."

"And what does that mean sassy chan?" he said mockingly.

Sasuke glared at the white eyed vampire…."Hn."

"Troublesome."

"ne ne Neji teme why do you smell like Tenten san?"

"Hn."

"He found his mate….how bothersome."

"Urusai lazyass."

"Neji and Tenten sitting in a tree K-I-S-S….."

Neji interrupted naruto's annoyingness by muttering "not just kissing"

Then Sasuke joined into naruto's chant "Neji and Tenten sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G"

Neji's face showed a light flush only a vampire could notice….too bad they were all vampires.

Sasuke smirks, naruto grinned, and Shikamaru had his usual empty bored stare.

"So…how far did you get?"

Neji replied coldly, "that's none of your concern sassy."

"Yes it is, because if she knows what you are we could all be in jeopardy!"

"She knows, she's my mate, and she won't tell."

The other vampires looked surprised.

"You really found your mate, lucky teme."

"Hn."

"Prove it."

"Nani sassy chan?"

"Prove she's your mate."

Neji raised his wrist and showed them his blue mark.

Neji smirked. "Is that proof enough?"

"Hn."

"Hai."

"Troublesome."

"Now that we've established that I'm going to bed."

The other boys replied "whatever" and they too went off to bed.

~Girls Dorm~

"Tenten chan! You're alive!!! We thought you were attacked!"

"I'm fine Ino, I just fell asleep in the garden…"

"Oh."

"Well shower tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight, I need something to relax me."

"Hai Tenten chan."

The girls gathered what they needed and took their long hot shower. As soon as they were finished they tumbled into bed and were out as soon as they shut their eyes.

_**Well my lovely readers what did you think? I welcome all reviews ^^I'm hoping to update around Christmas time and if you're lucky sometime sooner ^^ 3 I'm sorry that I'm not updating a lot….junior year is very busy and stressful T-T well I'll update as soon as I possibly can.**_

_**-VBellaV**_


	9. Tenten Bitten

_**OK. So I'm going to be nice…I've gotten lucky and have some time to type up the chapter….I think it was because of the awesome responses to the story. I'm glad people like this story a lot and I'm hoping to get a few chapters before midterms in January….*groan* I hate high school with all of its pointless tests to see if you know anything…..the teachers don't teach most of them rant the entire class and expect you to teach yourself! Why the hell do they pay your salary if you teach us nothing?! Argh this pisses me off….ok enough of my ranting and on to the chapter. Enjoy ^^**_

_**-----~*warning explicit content from here on*~-----**_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Two fists slammed down on two alarm clocks, which of course broke.

Sakura had woken up to that damn alarm clock she had set to wake them up. _"ok so alarm clock….annoying."_ sakura looked over at the alarm clock, it had been killed. she muttered, "dammit"

Ino moved in her sleep and then woke up and said groggily, "what's up billboard brow?"

"I broke the alarm clock…"

"Oh well deal with it later, we have school."

"Hai." sakura walked toward the connecting door and opened it. She walked in with a blow horn. She muttered, "I'm going to be killed for this…"

*Que big loud noise I can't name*

"WAAAAHHH! Saku chan! Why?!" ten whined from the floor where she had landed after she jolted awake and fallen out of her bed.

Sakura simply said, "School" before she walked back into her room to get ready.

After thirty minutes the girls were ready and leaving the dorm talking and not watching where they were going when….

"Umph." The four girls had walked into four bodies. Tenten looked up and blushed.

"Ohiyo Neji kun."

Her three friends got the same treatment. All of them were red in the face. Tenten of course was the worst because of the flashbacks from the night before. Sakura's blush was just below Tenten's, well she had an excuse. Sasuke's hand was on her lower back pulling her into him. His hands were pretty close to her ass and he was staring into her eyes deeply. Next was Hinata with Naruto's arms around her waist (she almost fainted). Then Ino had a blush but all Shikamaru was doing was hold her hand.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke's eyes widened as they felt their marks tingle, the girls felt it too and their eyes widened in shock, which was quickly covered by a blush when the guys tightened their hold on the girls.

Tenten saw this silent exchange and grinned as Neji smirked.

Neji leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear, "did you have sweet dreams Tenten chan?" she blushed bright red. "I take that as a yes," he smirked.

Tenten reached up and wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and kissed him. When they broke apart she whispered into his ear softly, "Is that your answer?"

Tenten had totally forgotten that their friends were still there, so when they broke apart fully Tenten was standing in front of Neji with his arms around her waist. The guys smirked and the girls just stared at the slightly blushing Neji and the bright red Tenten.

"T-Tenten chan when did this h-happen?..."

"Ano…" Tenten was still blushing, "last night in the garden…" Tenten rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

The girls squealed and hugged the closest person to them, which they forgot, were the guys. And of course the guys, being guys, took complete advantage of this opportunity.

Naruto hugged Hinata

Shikamaru lightly kissed Ino's lips quickly

But Sasuke went a little further, he pushed sakura into the nearest tree, (they were on a wooded path) he trapped her hands above her head and he was pushing her into the tree.

Sakura let out a gasp as his lips descended. Their lips touched and Sasuke lost control and he fiercely kissed her, running his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sakura resisted.

"_She's resisting, well I can convince her to let me in."_

Finally she relented as Sasuke's other hand started caressing her body. Sasuke smirked and pushed his tongue into her mouth and exploring it. _"She relented, but only after I finished with her body."_ Sakura moaned as Sasuke explored her mouth. _"She's my mate, that s for sure; I can feel it in the kiss."_

While Sasuke and sakura were making out, the group just stared in shock. When the couple finally broke apart the friends saw a smirking Sasuke smirking and a fiercely blushing sakura.

"Good job teme."

Sasuke glared at naruto, "urusai dobe."

"Teme!"

"Hn."

"No fair it's against the rules to say hn," naruto whined while pouting.

A glaring contest began between naruto and Sasuke, which ended when sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm with a pout on her face. Sasuke sighed and stopped the fight. He bent over and whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush faintly, smile, and nod. Sasuke smirked at her reaction. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of their friends view.

The others stared after the two retreating backs. When they couldn't see them anymore Ino decided to fill the silence by shouting at Shikamaru…

"Why did you force yourself on me?!"

"Troublesome woman."

"Argh!" then to Tenten, "save me his vocabulary doesn't have a word without troublesome in it!"

"Gomen you're stuck." Tenten shrugged.

Ino screamed, "ARGH!!!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grabbed her arm and dragged her off to who knows where.

"Hinata chan let's get some ramen!"

"H-hai naruto kun."

Naruto grabbed Hinata gently by the hand and led her off toward the twenty-four hour ramen stand where Naruto's name was on the top of the most ramen eaten in one sitting list.

This left Neji and Tenten ALONE.

Neji leaned forward and kissed her neck and whispered against her skin, "Want to finish what we started last night?"

Tenten slightly blushed, but on closer inspection had a seductive look in her eyes. Instead of answering Neji she turned on the spot and walked off swaying her hips. She stopped and looked over her shoulder suggestively and then continued walking.

Neji couldn't stand it anymore. He suddenly appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist pressing his body against hers. He gently kissed her neck whispering sadly, "I can give you the best feeling in the world, but I can't until you accept being my mate."

Tenten purred back, "and what does this feeling feel like?"

"You will have to wait to find out."

Tenten pouted cutely. "And what do I have to do?"

He huskily replied back with evident feeling (omg Neji with feeling O.O XP) "be my mate."

Tenten's eyes widened and Neji said softly, "the mark on both of our wrists is proof that we belong together, they also reveal our true feelings. Become my mate and be mine." He kissed her deeply stopping only for her need for air. "What is your answer?"

Tenten looked into Neji's eyes and saw many things; love, compassion, lust, and his soul wanting to be loved. She nodded.

Neji lifted her bridal style and disappeared and reappeared in his dorm room. He laid her down on the bed and quickly climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. He saw the shocked look on her face. "Is this what you truly want?" she nodded. He bent down to kiss her but went past her lips and whispered in her ear, "Now you'll finally be mine." Tenten blushed but smiled at him, looking up at him with trusting eyes.

He leaned down again and seductively licked her neck, testing her reaction. She gasped at first, but as he continued this action, accompanied by the lustful caresses of her body, caused her to moan. He quickly removed both their clothing in a blink of an eye, she gasped, which was cut off by his lips crashing upon hers. After the chaste kiss he moved his mouth to her breast, sucking and biting lightly at interval while a hand kneaded the other. His actions were met by moans. His hand left her breast and slid down her stomach to her entrance. He slid a finger in and heard her gasp. He slid in another and heard her moan softly. He slid in one more and her moan grew pitched and louder. In her surprise she grabbed his ever hardening length tightly causing him to jolt, she squeezed again and he moaned. She slid her had up and down, feeling him get harder. Her last move was to flick his tip and then massage it hard. he was losing to his lust and he knew it. He slid in the fourth finger and pumped them slowly in and out, increasing speed as he moans grew more and more passionate. Finally he gave into her pleas to give her relief from the pressure inside her lower region. He pulled out his wet fingers. He resumed caressing her neck with his tongue. He placed his mouth over her jugular and allowed his fangs to grow to full length. At the same moment he pierced her skin he entered inside her and past her barrier in one sweep causing her to scream out loudly his name, she clutched the sheets tightly while she got used to the intrusion. When she was ready she decided to get payback for him almost completely dominating her. She rolled them over. He was pushed in deeper due to her actions and both of them moaned, though Tenten moaned the loudest. She quickly got control of herself and started grinding into him, moving back and forth and sometimes up and down. He was holding back his release and she knew it so her payback was to make him blow before she did. She continued to grind into him as she jumped up and down, pushing him deeper and deeper inside. Her walls closed in on his hardened length as they held back a release. Finally he gave in and he erupted inside of her. She followed close after him. He slid out and cut his wrist, dribbling blood into her mouth before she passed out. Tenten swallowed the blood eagerly relishing the taste as it slid across her tongue. When she had had her full she lay down with her head on Neji's chest, and as her eyes started to close she felt a kiss on her neck where he had bitten her. Tenten allowed herself to succumb to the darkness.

_**Ok I'm exhausted, its 430 am and I'm still going, but I think I'll pass out soon. I hope you liked this latest installment of twilight academy. I'm hoping to update again tomorrow but you never know what the day will bring. Please review, I want to know what everyone thought of it. Well oyasumi minna, I'm beat. **_

_**Ja ne**_

_**-VBellaV**_

_**PS- srry about the slight ending change….I was so tired when I typed it I forgot to add in the little bits I missed . I will e updating soon cuz my fingers have the itch to type XP**_


	10. Tenten's Awakening

**OMG I'm soooooo sorry it took so long to update, my life has become very busy since I last updated. Thus the life of a high school junior . warn all junior yr is the hardest and don't procrastinate. It will be the death of you T-T anyway I had most of this typed except for like 3 paragraphs so I don't know why I never got back to finishing it, guess I forgot I started this chapter. Please forgive me my loyal readers (if I have any at least. I'd like to think I do, correct me if I'm wrong) I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter and I hope its long enough to last till like the middle of June (schools out and then a backpacking trip) as soon as school and all this stuff I need to do is done I will do some serious updating, so please hang in there and be patient. There's only so much typing one girl can take before she blows. Anyway enjoy ^^**

Tenten woke up the next morning with a start, she felt hungry and Neji was gone. Tenten rolled out of the bed and looked into the mirror, her reflection wasn't what it used to be. Her eyes were red and her hair had red streaks. Then she looked down at her body, she was taller, leaner, paler, and more filled out. Tenten groaned _'Neji kun is going to be happy about this'_ tenten then did a double take '_SHIT! No clothes!'_ Tenten looked around the room for her clothes; she spotted a pile of what looked like her clothes. She walked over to it and picked up a piece. As she lifted it parts dropped away revealing only part of her shirt that had been ripped off. Tenten blushed at the thought not remembering how and when it had happened. She then noticed a chair with clothes folded up. She picked it up and took it to the bed. She laid every piece of clothing. The outfit consisted of black jeans, a red tank with butterflies, a black hoodie, black undergarments, black socks, and red and black sneakers. She glared at the undergarments '_damn you Neji'_ even though she would have chosen differently she got dressed without much complaint _'damn I'm thirsty'_.

Tenten wandered through the dorm that housed Neji and his friends. Soon she found the kitchen. On the counter there was an opaque bottle with a note from Neji _**'drink this, it'll help. I'll explain later'**_

"Grrrr Neji kun" Tenten picked up the bottle and took a swig. It did improve the burning in her throat. To her tongue it tasted creamy and sweet. _'What is this stuff, its good.' _Tenten couldn't figure it out. (Duh look in the bottle. XP jk) Tenten left the kitchen and walked into a room. The first thing she saw was a big screen television. Her eyes went big and starry and she said "movie time!!!" Tenten went over and looked at the movie selection muttering to herself "hm all horror….at least it isn't porn." Tenten popped Wrong Turn (not mine) into the DVD player. While the previews were playing Tenten made popcorn and grabbed candy and some soda, then she plopped onto the couch with her munchies and enjoyed the movie. For the next two hours a person could hear loud laughs, giggles, gasps, and whimpering from inside the dorm but the worst has yet to come.

Neji still wasn't back yet so Tenten decided to watch The Hills Have Eyes part one and two (both not mine) so for the next four hours all you could here were "DON'T KILL THE BABY!!!" so loudly that even Neji and his friends, who were in the forest hunting, could hear her.

"Ah shit, she found the movies."

"Troublesome woman."

"She sounds like she's having fun!"

"Hn. Wonder how sugar high she is."

"I better go back, she'll have questions."

"Hn. I'm surprised she hasn't come looking for you yet."

The random screaming stopped, then the boys heard in an innocently evil voice "Neji kun where are you?!"

Sasuke smirked "looks like she got tired of the movies."

"SHIT!"

"RUN, SHE'S SUGAR HIGH!"

Nearby the guys all heard thrashing and the sounds of fast movement coming towards them.

The guys groaned "too late."

Tenten appeared running through t he bushes, tripped on a root and fell on top of Neji.

"Hehe gomen Neji kun. Hehehe….."

The guys all sweat dropped as Tenten picked herself up from on top of Neji laughing sheepishly.

"Ne ne Neji kun what was the liquid in the bottle?"

The guys fell over anime style.

"Blood." Neji's face was emotionless as he watched her face for the reaction that was soon to come.

Her face was covered in shock. "w-why did it taste so good?"

The guys sweat dropped again.

"You are a vampire now."

"H-how……" Tenten remembered what Neji had said, what he did, and how it all happened. She blushed. "y-you mean w-when w-we….."

"Mates can only be transformed in the heat of passion."

The guys smirk and Tenten blushes brighter red.

"No fair you should have told me."

"We just did. You knew what I was, what you meant to me, it was only a matter of time before this happened…." Neji shrugged.

Tenten started swaying. "ugh my head is starting to hurt….w-why is the world spinning?..." Tenten fainted. As she fell Neji caught her before she hit the ground.

Neji looked at his mate lovingly, forgetting he who he was with. "She tried to do too much, silly girl."

Sasuke hned, Neji's face jerked back to its normal composure. "She won't be the only new vampire if Sasuke goes all the way with Sakura san."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry, it'll be soon." _'She will be mine'_

The boys head back to their dorm, Neji carrying his precious mate bridal style. At the spilt in the path Sasuke headed toward the girl dormitories. The guys looked at each other; they had all seen the lustful look in Sasuke's eyes. The boys all thought _'Sakura will have someone to talk to about all this soon'_

~Girls Dorm~

Sasuke opened Sakura's and Ino's dorm room window and quietly went in. he walked over to Sakura's bed and quietly picked up her slight form and took her out the window and back to his room.

~boys dorm~

The boys heard Sasuke's return; they looked up as he passed by them and saw something pink in his arms.

"Teme why did you bring her here?"

"Tenten san will be there in the morning to calm her better than I will be able to since I'm her captor. I won't do anything until she knows the entire truth."

Tenten looked up from Neji's lap; his arms were wrapped securely around her waist saying sarcastically "thanks ever so much for asking"

Sasuke ignoring her remark said to the others "she will stay in my room till she wakes up while I sleep on the couch."

Tenten stood saying nonchalantly "that's gentlemanly of you teme."

Sasuke glared at her as she stretched "hn. Whatever."

"Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed early. I'm glad there's no school tomorrow. Oyasumi minna"

The group replied "oyasumi"

Tenten walked partway down the hall, looked back at Neji seductively, and then continued walking toward their room.

"Damn Neji, you are lucky."

Neji gave naruto a look eyes heated still envisioning Tenten's swinging hips.

"I'm going to bed early too, I'm getting up early so I can eat ramen for breakfast!" naruto jumps up from his seat excitedly knocking Sasuke, who was still holding sakura, with his arm.

"Dobe."

"Teme"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"Can u guys stop fighting?! I'm trying to sleep!!!"

Naruto turns around with an apologetic look on his face. "Gomen ne Saku chan."

"Who….wait Naru chan?!" sakura sat up in Sasuke's arms. "Where am I?! Why am I not in my dorm room?! And why is Sasuke holding me?!"

The guys didn't even answer her, they all just shouted in unison "TENTEN!!!"

**Hope you all enjoyed this little update. As I said before I'm planning on some serious updating as soon as schools out and I have a little more free time when my dad won't be nagging that I've had too much computer time and kick me off in a fury. Please be patient with me I'm really trying to get this all typed, it's just everything is crazy and I need a job asap. Anyway look for an update by the end of June, and if not someone please poke me till I do. Ok time for bed. nighty night my doves *passes out on keyboard* negjttttttavkm;l,,,,qhoinklfaeriohgiqe jfiopaehnubvrw;I oeiaq jiqerh gqo3 gkjadnhgerkjaghtrlhjgkbgkje.**


	11. gomen ne minna TT

Ok, to my readers I have an apology. I promise to update asap. But this is my senior year and things are stressful and crazy. I won't be able to update anytime soon. I'm not discontinuing this story, or any of my unfinished works. I'm just pausing them till I have a chance to type up everything. Please be patient, I will tie up loose ends asap. Thank you for reading my stories and I hope you've enjoyed them.

-kaga


	12. Immortal Cherry Blossom

**Heeeey guys….ummm….so…yeah. I found my notebooks during fall break! *sheepish grin* Sorry about the long wait….things on my end kind of got really hectic and all of a sudden my free time was gone. But now I'm a college student so I have tons of free time….*coughcough* Anyways….sorry for the short-ish chapter. I'm trying to split the story up better so I can update faster. Hope you like it and decide not to kill me *hiding behind tree***

Tenten came back running. "Saku chan you woke up!"

"Well yeah, you would too if you had dobe and teme fighting." Sakura glared at the two boys with malice.

Tenten grinned. "True, let's go to my room, I'll explain everything. And Sasuke comes with."

Sakura pouted. "Fine."

"Hn."

Tenten led Sasuke, who was still carrying Sakura, down the hall and around a few turns. They stopped at a black, red, and white decorated door. "This is my room" Tenten held the door open and let the others in first. Sasuke put sakura down on the edge of the bed.

"Tenten chan, why do you have a king sized bed, two pillows, two glasses, two closets and a walk in bathroom?"

"Ummm…..ano…..it's mine and Neji's room" Tenten blushed crimson.

Sakura was shocked, and her face showed it. "You guys share a bed?"

"Uhhhh….." Tenten glanced at Sasuke. "I'll tell you later Saku chan."

"Hai, you better Tenten."

"Ugh this is going to be difficult…..Sasuke why don't you tell her?..."

Sasuke looked slightly annoyed. "Hn, Sakura come here"

"Hai Sasuke." sakura looking confused walked up to Sasuke.

Tenten saw his fangs as he bent down to kiss her, and they kissed deeply, tongues wrestling. Sakura found the fangs, they broke apart, and Sakura stepped back.

Sakura was wide eyed her voice trembling slightly "S-Sasuke kun, w-why do you have f-fangs?"

Sasuke walked toward her eyes not leaving hers, his gaze seductive. He closed the distance body lightly brushing up against hers as he leaned forward whispering into her ear huskily "I'm a vampire Saku, and I want you" then he trailed his lips along her skin down to the base of her neck sinking his fangs in slightly. Sakura gasped then moaned arching her neck. Sasuke pulled his fangs out of her neck; she fell against him looking up at him with heated eyes.

Sasuke gazed down at where he bit her noticing the mark was faint and half done. _'I need to finish the job'_ Sasuke smirked. "Tenten I don't think we need your help anymore…"

"ok….then get out of my room."

"Touché" Sasuke smirked and then picked up sakura again and left the room. Tenten shook her head at his quickness to leave and get down to business. _'Saku chan, have fun'_

~Sasuke's room~

The minute Sasuke and sakura entered his room he laid her down onto his bed and ripped off her clothing leaving only her bra and underwear, then stripping himself down to his boxers straddling her thighs, one hand by her head, the other caressing her stomach teasingly. He moved his hand up slowly. Sakura responded to his touch by arching her back in anticipation. He slid down her legs slightly, bending over to lick up from her navel, going in between her breasts, up her neck and arriving at her lips kissing her passionately. His hands relocated to both her breasts and he started kneading them gently causing another burst of soft moans. Becoming impatient, her hands slid down his toned, hard body and pulled off his boxers. Sasuke smirked in the kiss, making it more demanding and then pulls away panting softly. "Sakura, are you ready to become my eternal mate?"

"Nani?" her eyes were wide as saucers.

"That mark, it is the symbol of our bond destined before birth. I want to make it official, and the only way to do that is to turn you."

"I-into a vampire?..."

"So, are you ready?" she nodded. "You do know there is no going back, no second chances right?"

In answer, Sakura pulled his head down, placing his lips against her pulse. Sasuke understood and plunged his fangs into her neck at the same time as plunging deep inside and touching her core.

Sakura moaned out in ecstasy, which was cut short by Sasuke's lips attacking her own. She arched her back pushing against him, pushing his hardness in deeper, arousing him more. Sasuke pulled out and then proceeded to plunge back into her, whispering in her ear, "Scream for me Sakura." Sakura fought the scream welling up her throat, but Sasuke's never-ending thrusts caused his request to happen.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed out in release, followed by Sasuke who shuddered and moaned.

Sasuke smirked '_I won'_. He pulled out of sakura gently, and rolled off of her completely. He kneeled next to her and cut his wrist, putting the bleeding cut against her lips and fed her his blood. "You. Are. Mine." He said as he gazed down at the girl beside him. The minute the blood touched her tongue she drank heavily. Sasuke pulled his wrist away smirking. "No more sa-ku-ra."

The girl pouted, "But Sasuke, I'm thirsty…"

Sasuke got up and came back with a bottle of blood from the fridge. "Here, that should hold you off till we can go hunting." He walked over to the bathroom door. "I'll be right out, I need a shower."

Sakura rolled out from beneath the sheets and stood up slowly following him, a smile on her face. "I need one too."

Sasuke smirked, "ok, I'm not going to argue." The two walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

**Soooo, I hope you liked this chapter. I can promise another update soon, probably sometime this weekend…but hetalia beckons my soul, my roomie got me rping and addicted to the stuff. Don't shoot the author….or no more updates XP *still hiding behind tree***


	13. Hello everyone

_Hello everyone, I hate doing this but I am discontinuing this story till further notice. I never thought I would do this to any of my stories, but I have lost all motivation. This story was written in my sophomore year of high school and now that I'm in my sophomore year of college I look back at the notebook and I've charted away from what I wrote a bit and now the story is choppy and hard to connect. Also it seems rushed but since it's already written it's hard to alter it without discrediting parts of the story. If I get enough responses asking for more of the story I might try to continue it, but right now I feel like the story is pointless. If I do end up being urged into typing more it might take some time to alter it. I love all my readers and I hate disappointing them, but as I have said, I've lost the gas on this story. I hope you enjoyed this story up until now, and thank you for all of your support._


End file.
